NXT Takeover: Dallas
NXT TakeOver: Dallas was a major professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on April 1, 2016, produced by WWE, showcasing it's NXT developmental brand, and was streamed live on the WWE Network and is the 328th episode of NXT. It took place at the Kay Bailey Hutchison Convention Center in Dallas, Texas, during the weekend of WrestleMania 32. It was the first show in the NXT TakeOver series to be broadcast live on the WWE Network during WrestleMania weekend. The official themes for the event were the songs "Devil Inside Me" by Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes, "Mayhem" by Halestorm, and "Fiddle Me This" by Yelawolf. Production Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league WWE NXT held their second ever WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials as they held NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution, NXT TakeOver: Rival, and NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable prior to NXT TakeOver: Respect. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: London was the first TakeOver show held outside of the United States. NXT TakeOver: Dallas is the ninth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner and the first held in 2016. Storylines NXT TakeOver: Dallas will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines that play out on the NXT television program prior to the TakeOver show itself. Wrestlers portray faces or heels as they follow a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match or a series of matches. On February 6, 2016, at an NXT live event in Nashville, Tennessee, NXT Champion Finn Bálor suffered an ankle injury. Bálor was treated at a nearby hospital and is still scheduled to defend the NXT Championship against Samoa Joe at the event. On the March 9, 2016 episode of NXT on the WWE Network, Sami Zayn battled Samoa Joe in a 2-out-of-3 falls match to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship. Samoa Joe defeated Sami Zayn 2 falls to 1, therefore he will face Finn Bálor for the NXT Championship. On the March 2, 2016 episode of NXT, Austin Aries made his debut. However, while walking down to the ring, Baron Corbin attacked Aries. NXT General Manager William Regal announced the next week that both are scheduled for a match at NXT Takeover: Dallas. On the March 16, 2016 episode of NXT, Regal announced that Zayn would be fighting Shinsuke Nakamura at Takeover. Nakamura recently signed with WWE, and his match with Zayn will be his NXT debut. Also on the March 16, 2016 episode of NXT, American Alpha defeated The Vaudevillains to be the #1 contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championship. They will face The Revival, who recently beat Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady for the titles at WWE Roadblock. After Bayley retained the NXT Women's Championship against Nia Jax at NXT TakeOver: London, a women's battle royal took place on January 13 episode of NXT to determine the #1 contender for the Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella after she last eliminated Eva Marie. Bayley successfully retained the Women's Championship against Carmella on February 10 episode of NXT. After the match, Carmella was given a post match beatdown by Marie and Nia Jax with Bayley struggling to fend off until gaining some unlikely assistance by Asuka, who helped fend off Marie and Jax before turning towards Bayley and the Women's Championship, signifying a challenge for the title. After Bayley and Asuka defeated Marie and Jax in a tag team match on March 16 episode of NXT, NXT General Manager William Regal announced that Bayley will defend the NXT Women's Championship against Asuka at NXT TakeOver: Dallas. It was announced on WWE's official website, the pre-show panel would consist of Renee Young, Hall of Famer Lita and Mauro Ranallo from SmackDown, and the commentators would still consist of Tom Phillips and Corey Graves. Match Preview Results ; ; *Dark match: Manny Andrade defeated Christopher Girard *Dark match: Apollo Crews defeated Elias Samson *American Alpha (Jason Jordan and Chad Gable) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (15:12) *Austin Aries defeated Baron Corbin (10:44) *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Sami Zayn (20:07) *Asuka defeated Bayley © to win the NXT Women's Championship by submission (15:23) *Finn Bálor © defeated Samoa Joe to retain the NXT Championship (16:21) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT Takeover IX results at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT Takeover IX results at WWE.com * NXT Takeover IX pre-show on WWE Network * NXT Takeover IX on WWE Network Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events